Saturday Suprise
by lexwrites
Summary: Smut only. Santana wakes up to a morning surprise and eagerly decides to go along with it.


_Hey there! This is just a quick little one-shot of Quinntana sexy times, but I'm going to leave this as unfinished since I might add onto it as inspiration comes for this 'verse._

* * *

Quinn's kind of glad Santana was too tired to take her strap-on off when she feels it brush over her bare ass. Santana usually likes to wear the strap-on at home, but this is the first time she's left it on throughout the night and that just means morning fun for Quinn.

They've been doing this for at least a year and a half now, spending weekends at one of their houses which'd be empty completely naked and fucking whenever they wanted. Slowly but surely, they got to the place where they're both comfortable with it and don't hesitate at all.

Santana always has her strap-on ever since she realised that she doesn't like being fucked in the pussy as much as she loves anal, so she keeps it on to keep Quinn at the right hole. Plus, it's always convenient to bend Quinn over and just thrust into her when she wants to.

Generally, Quinn doesn't mind it. They at her house most of the time, and she believes they've had sex in every room of it. They like to keep it interesting, too, so they don't do it in same places, either - that's how Quinn ended up bent over a stool in the dining room for a quick spanking before Santana pounded her pussy mercilessly.

Spanking isn't unusual, either, though Santana's the one getting it more often even though they both enjoy it. Santana bets that it's because Quinn loves the control she feels when she spanks her ass. Still, Quinn's red ass is proving to be useful now, because Santana shifts every once in a while and the sensation that the dildo that's touching her causes is enough to get her wet on it's own.

One look at the clock tells her that it's not even seven in the morning, and she's already aroused and wanting her fill for the day. It's a Saturday, so neither of them needs to go anywhere and she can't help but let her hand travel downward. She moves it over her naked body, brushing over her boobs and stomach to get to her pussy.

The tip of Santana's cock - as they've taken to calling the dildo - is pressed into her butt crack just as she reaches her pussy, placing two fingers on her clit instantly. Quinn rubbed her clit in circular motion for a couple of minutes without doing anything else, but she soon removed her hand and shifted up in bed.

Her nipples were hard at touch, but she isn't focusing on them. Instead, she takes the dick gently into her hand and positions herself so that her awaiting hole is touched by the tip of it. Slowly, she pushes down onto it, biting her lip to resist the urge to moan or let out any other sound as the thick cock spreads her.

The whole nine inches are inside her in a few moments, and Quinn lets out a sigh. She relishes in the feeling of her well spread pussy, squirming a bit for a while just to get it wet.

Somehow, she falls asleep and they move so much that Quinn's now on her stomach and Santana wakes up on top of her, the dildo still far up the other girl's pussy. Santana doesn't know how it got there, but she isn't going to question it. It's ten o'clock now, Quinn's definitely ready to be woken up.

Santana is wide awake as soon as she starts moving her hips gently, building up a slow tempo at first. She feels Quinn rouse underneath her, but she's not yet awake, so she moves a bit faster. Already at the second thrust, she's tired of it and instead pounds into Quinn and earns a scream in return. Repeating the action again and again makes Quinn let out screams and groans and arch her back perfectly that Santana doesn't know if she ever wants to stop.

"Up." They're so tightly pressed into each other that Santana immediately knows what Quinn wants when she manages to get the word out loudly enough to be heard. The raven-haired girl moves back but doesn't pull her cock out of Quinn at any cost, and instead props Quinn's hips up.

She's on her knees and only Quinn's ass is up in the air while her upper body stays on the bed. "You've been very naughty getting on my cock while I was sleeping, haven't you?" Santana asks without waiting for an answer. "You have. If you wanted to sleep with my dick inside you all you had to do was ask, my bad girl."

It's true, because Santana thinks it'd be hot to do it for a whole night, but it's fun to call Quinn naughty and a bad girl. It's something she likes doing, really, even if Quinn does nothing wrong.

"Very naughty, I'm sorry," Quinn manages to apologize, groaning loudly into the pillows.

Santana's hips don't stop and she can feel her pussy getting enough friction; that's her sign to cum, because if she lets Quinn get a release before her she'd never get to finish and that'd just make her grumpy (and probably Quinn's ass very sore) for the rest of the day.

In just a few seconds, she pounds harder than she was doing so far, letting her moans take over and cumming loudly. She knows not to stop, though, since Quinn's still waiting for her own release, and as soon as her pulsating pussy lets her speak instead of moan, she gives her the permission. "Cum for me, be loud," she says.

That's the only thing Quinn needs. Being fucked as hard as that is something she loves, but she knows better than to cum without permission when Santana's mad, so getting that is all she waits for before she stops resisting. Her walls clench around Santana's cock and she can't help but scream out in pleasure.

Maybe she should do this more often if it gets Santana this riled up, so she notes that in her head as she cums, her screams dulling out any other sound in the room.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review for me, and maybe some kink you want to see? I also linked to my Tumblr on my profile, so you can ask me things there, maybe send requests for some drabbles, even._


End file.
